Hikari
This article is about the opening theme. You may be looking for the character song of the same name. |episode start = Episode 39 |episode end = Episode 49 |length = 1:30 (TV Version); 4:10 (Full Version) |release = February 5, 2014 |prev = ANNIVERSARY |next = N/A}} Hikari (光-HIKARI-) is the fourth opening song of the anime, which is sung by the band . Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= もう迷わない ほら目の前に　広がった僕らの 生きる世界 守れないまま　傷跡だけが増えていく 胸を刺す雨に打たれて　君の手をとった 抱えてた千の涙は優しく 二人を照らす 君と描いた夢は消えない さよならも苦しさも忘れはしない もう恐れない つまずきながら　歩いてく強さを 見つけたから 影をおとして　生まれる光 なにもかも未来へと繋がっている もう迷わない ほらの目の前に　広がった僕らの 生きる世界 |-| Rōmaji= Mō　mayowanai Hora me no mae ni hirogatta bokura no Ikiru sekai Mamorenai mama kizuato　dake ga fuete　iku Mune wo sasu ame ni uta rete　kimi no te wo totta Kakaeteta sen no namida wa yasashiku Futari wo terasu Kimi to egaita yume wa kienai Sayonara mo kurushisa mo wasure wa shinai Mō osorenai Tsumazukinagara　aruiteku tsuyosa wo Mitsuketa　kara Kage wo otoshite umareru hikari Nanimokamo mirai e to tsunagatte iru Mō　mayowanai Hora me no mae ni hirogatta bokura no Ikiru sekai |-| English= I will not hesitate anymore Of which we spread in front of you know The world to live Only scar will increase while not protect I took your hand in the rain that stab in the chest Tears of thousands have had to gently I illuminate two people Dream which I drew with you does not disappear Hardship goodbye neither forget Do not fear anymore The strength to go walking stumbling Because I found Light born to cast a shadow Has led to the future everything I will not hesitate anymore Of which we spread in front of you know The world to live |-| French= Je n'hésiterai plus. Regarde, dans le monde dans lequel on vit, cette propagation Juste devant tes yeux Les cicatrices s'accumuleront J'ai pris ta main dans la pluie qui blesse dans le torse Des larmes par milliers ont gentiment brillé sur nous J'illumine deux personnes Le rêve que j'ai dessiné avec toi ne disparaît pas Adieu aux difficultés, n'oublie jamais N'aie plus peur La force d'aller marcher, trébucher Car j'ai trouvé Une lumière pour se débarasser d'une ombre A donné tout ce qu'il fallait au futur Je n'hésiterai plus Regarde, dans le monde dans lequel on vit, cette propagation Juste devant tes yeux Full Version Kanji= もう迷わない ほら目の前に　広がった僕らの 生きる世界 守れないまま　傷跡だけが増えていく 胸を刺す雨に打たれて　君の手をとった 抱えてた千の涙は優しく 二人を照らす 君と描いた夢は消えない さよならも苦しさも忘れはしない もう恐れない つまづきながら　歩いてく強さを 見つけたから 孤独な街で　ため息ばかり重ねてた 冷えきった視線の先に　君を浮かべた 鮮やかな千の音色が　僕らの願いを運ぶ 影をおとして　生まれる光 なにもかも未来へと繋がっている もう迷わない ほら目の前に　広がった僕らの 生きる世界 流れる時の速さにたまに取り残されそうになるけど 涙の理由(わけ)もふざけた顔も　全て包むよ 君と描いた夢は消えない さよならも苦しさも忘れはしない もう恐れない つまづきながら　歩いてく強さを 見つけたから 君がいたから　生まれた光 大丈夫　僕らは繋がっている もう迷わない ほら目の前に　広がった僕らの 生きる世界 |-| Rōmaji= Mou mayowanai Hora me no mae ni hirogatta bokurano Ikiru sekai Mamorenai mama kizuato dake ga fueteiku Mune wo sasu ame ni utarete kimi no te wo totta Kakaeteta sen no namida wa yasashiku Futari wo terasu Kimi to kaita yume wa kienai Sayonara mo kurushisa mo wasure wa shinai Mou osorenai Tsumadzuki nagara aruiteku tsuyosa wo Mitsuketakara Kodokuna machi de tameiki bakari kasaneteta Hie kitta shisen no saki ni kimi wo ukabeta Azayakana sen no neiro ga bokura no negai wo hakobu Kage wo otoshite umareru hikari Nani mo kamo mirai e to tsunagatteiru Mou mayowanai Hora me no mae ni hirogatta bokurano Ikiru sekai Nagareru toki no hayasa ni tamani tori no kosare sou ni narukedo Namida no wake mo fuzaketa kao mo subete tsutsumu yo Kimi to kaita yume wa kienai Sayonara mo kurushisa mo wasure wa shinai Mou osorenai Tsumadzuki nagara aruiteku tsuyosa wo Mitsuketakara Kimi ga itakara umareta hikari Daijoubu bokura wa tsunagatteiru Mou mayowanai Hora me no mae ni hirogatta bokurano Ikiru sekai |-| English= I won’t hesitate anymore Look, at the world in which we live in, that spread right before our eyes Unable to protect it, the scars just keep increasing While being hit by the rain that pierces my heart, I took your hand The thousand tears we held, they gently shined upon us The dream we drew together won’t fade I won’t forget the goodbyes nor the pain I won’t be afraid anymore While tripping, I’ll keep walking, for I’ve found strength In a lonely town, my sighs only piled up Before a chilling glare, I smiled at you These vivid thousands tones will carry our wishes When the shadows are cast away, light comes to life Everything is connected to the future I won’t hesitate anymore Look, at the world in which we live in, that spread right before our eyes At the speed that time passes by, sometimes it seems like we are left behind The reasons for our tears, our joking faces, let’s embrace it all The dream we drew together won’t fade I won’t forget the goodbyes nor the pain I won’t be afraid anymore While tripping, I’ll keep walking, for I’ve found strength Because you were here, light was born Don’t worry, we are connected I won’t hesitate anymore Look, at the world in which we live in, that spread right before our eyes |-| French= Je n’hésiterai plus Regarde, dans le monde dans lequel on vit, cette propagation Juste devant tes yeux Incapable de la protéger, les cicatrices n’arrêtent pas de se cumuler Alors que pendant que je suis touché par la pluie qui perce mon cœur, je prends ta main Les mille larmes que nous attendions, ont doucement Brillé sur nous Le rêve que nous avons dessiné ne fondra pas Je n’oublierai pas les adieux ni la peine Je ne serai plus apeuré Alors que le destin est en marche, je continuerai de marcher pour Que je trouve la force Dans une ville déserte, mes soupirs se sont juste cumulés Avant un éblouissement glacial, je t’ai souri Ces milliers de voix vives porteront nos souhaits Quand les ombres sont dissipées au loin, la lumière laisse place à la vie Tout est connecté au futur Je n’hésiterai plus Regarde, dans le monde dans lequel on vit, cette propagation Juste devant tes yeux A la vitesse à laquelle le temps passe, parfois, on dirait qu’on est laissés de côté La raison pour nos larmes, nos visages plaisantins, enlaçons nous tous Le rêve que que nous avons dessiné ne pâlira pas Je n’oublierai pas les adieux ni la peine Je ne serai plus apeuré Alors que le destin est en marche, je continuerai de marcher pour Que je trouve la force Parce que tu fus là, la lumière est née Ne t’inquiète pas, nous sommes connectés Je n’hésiterai plus Regarde, dans le monde dans lequel on vit, cette propagation Juste devant tes yeux. Video Full Version= |-| TV Version= References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes